


【KK】Light&Shadow 09

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023
Kudos: 3





	【KK】Light&Shadow 09

在剧痛的影响下，时间的流逝也失了真。

天色由亮至暗，在光一的感知里，却仿佛过了半辈子那么长。

后背上的伤口已经转变成了一种钝痛，似乎是在很遥远的地方牵扯着光一的神经。

血大概已经慢慢止住了，干涸成血块之后，却将衣服都黏在了背部，变成了硬邦邦的一整块。

光一就像一块破抹布一样地被挂着，花衬衫似乎打定主意让光一失血过多，或者渴死饿死。

自从命人将他踢下去吊起来后，就没再管过他，只当他不存在一样。

一天一夜水米未进，再加上后背的伤口并没有马上止血，光一已经很虚弱了。

脑子迷迷糊糊，失了自救的力气，手指只能不受控制地抽搐着，痉挛着，光一全部的清醒，就只剩下脑子里过电影般一直想着一件事——

剛到底是怎么在他完全没有察觉的情况下，神不知鬼不觉地，将那把格洛克G25给摸走的。

那天他只带了那么一把枪。

他们坐的是个小隔断，实际上，这家不大的店面，所有的桌子都放在了隔断里，有一定的私密性，再加上装修考究，服务周到，菜品美味，所以很难预定。

因为剛家和老板的父亲家有些渊源，所以他们才能插个队，顺利地订好座位。

中途剛去了趟厕所，光一留下等他。

重新回到隔间后，剛就顺势坐到了光一旁边，而不是他们吃饭时候的对面，剛喝了口麦茶，含在嘴里就笑嘻嘻地去够光一的嘴唇。

两个人吻了许久。

依依不舍地分开，剛坐回自己原来的位置，服务员上了甜点。

然后呢……

然后饭吃完了，他们一前一后走到门口，剛突然说自己忘了东西，反身回到了店里。

关上拉门，还上了锁。

遇袭，反抗，寡不敌众。

最终被吊在了这里，又破又烂，荒无人烟的工厂。

啊，那大概就是，我们吻在一起的时候了。

疼痛随着时间的流逝似乎越来越轻了，肩膀还难受着，两只手却完全没有知觉了，光一甚至恍惚间会想不起来，自己原来还长了手。

花衬衫把光一吊起来后，就和几个人在控制室里打牌磕粉，high到不行。

而半空中吊着的，仿佛是一个死人。

花衬衫那边的喧嚣仿佛离光一很遥远，他既听不清控制室里鼓点强劲唱词低俗的摇滚，也听不清那些人吵吵嚷嚷说的到底是什么。

偶尔有锈蚀的铁架缓慢崩塌时发出的令人牙酸的声响，回荡在空旷的厂房里，听起来简直毛骨悚然。

光一其实被吊起来之后，就一直绷着根神经，等待着花衬衫接下来的动作，到底是用什么东西抽他一顿，还是干脆将他当成个靶子，往他身上扔一些锋利但不致命的小玩意。

可花衬衫就这么把他放在这了，迟迟不来的虐打或伤害，仿佛一直高悬在半空的第二只靴子，就是不肯落下来。

神经不曾松懈，换句话说，其实光一已经没办法放松下来了，随着意识逐渐模糊，绷着脑子里的那根弦，让他连身体都下意识地紧绷着，几乎形成了肌肉记忆。

外界的声音越来越轻，越来越小，体内的声音却在不断地放大。

首先是心跳，扑通，扑通，从剧烈到平和，由快至慢。

其次是呼吸，咝——咝——每次肺部的扩张，都牵动着背部还没有完全愈合的伤口，带来仿佛蚂蚁噬咬般的感觉。

咯吱，咯吱，关节仿佛生了锈，听起来像工厂里腐朽的金属。

耳边又似乎出现了冰层下水流涌动的声音，沉闷，却透着神秘。

大概是幻听吧，否则正常人，怎么会听见血液在血管中奔流的声音呢。

光一所剩不多的清醒和注意力，就全都被这些从未有过的声音占据了。

他甚至没听到有人冲进工厂的声音。

花衬衫从控制室冲向廊桥，嘴里骂骂咧咧，“哪个狗娘养的——”

话还没说完就突兀地断了，花衬衫额头上多了个流着血的圆洞，而他自己，则以重物落地的声音，做了他生命最后的终结。

“突突突突突突——”是突击步枪在向廊桥上扫射。

失重的感觉骤然传来，光一跌落在地。

原来他的脚尖距离地面不过半米而已。

但即使如此，肩膀接触到坚硬的地面，骤然传来的疼痛，还是让他眼前一白。

不过，托这剧痛的福，让光一已经迷迷糊糊的脑子清醒了不少，他看清了现在已是蒙蒙亮的天色，也看清了站在工厂门口的剛。

两人相距不过十来米，可剛一动不动地就那么站着，冷冷地看了光一一眼，就将注意力放在了廊桥上方。

剛身边，一左一右地站着两个手持AK47的彪形大汉，突击步枪在他们手里看着更像是玩具。

枪声停止后，冈田就带着几个拿枪的手下来到了厂房里。

冈田跟剛一点头，剛了然，使个眼色，自有人爬上廊桥，去查看还有没有活口。

最后，剛十分随意地瞟了一眼手腕上还绑着铁链的光一，嘴唇动了动，就头也不回地走了。

很奇怪，即使光一耳鸣得厉害，满脑子都是嗡嗡嗡的噪声，他却将剛的话分外清楚。

“把他带上，别让人死了。”

剛的语气，云淡风轻，似乎光一只不过是个顺带捎上的物件而已。

光一被搬到车上的时候，就因为伤口感染引起的高烧和一天两夜水米未进的虚弱而昏睡了过去。

等他再次恢复意识，已经是五天以后了。

光一被安排在单人病房里，一个陌生的医生站在床边，告知他的病情。

一边肩关节严重脱臼，一边肱骨错位骨折，已进行手术复位，石膏固定，后背上的伤口已妥善处理，好在没有其他内脏器官的损伤，接下来只要静养，等骨头长好以后积极复健即可。

医生说完，就转身离开了。

光一住的是个小单间，他伤在肩膀和后背，每天只能趴在床上动不了，没有其他的娱乐活动，护士可以帮忙开电视，但为了养伤，看电视的时间段都是固定的。

每天除了吃饭睡觉上厕所，简直无所事事，而闲极无聊的人，最容易胡思乱想。

睡了几天，光一就迅速恢复了精力，除了常规检查、换药、吃饭、方便，剩下的白天时间，他都用来想剛了。

想他身边站着两个拿着AK47扫射的彪形大汉依旧淡定从容的姿态，想他看向自己时那毫无温度的眼神，以及平静到听不出起伏的语气。

整套的黑西装，白衬衫配暗色领带，长及肩膀的卷发随意地捋到脑后，露出光洁的额头，虬龙一样的眉毛下，却是如冰雪般冷漠的双眼，和没有什么表情的面庞。

光一仔细回忆起当时见到剛的情形，突然惊觉，这个堂本剛，居然是如此的陌生。

不，应该说，这才是真正的堂本剛。

是那个极道势力遍布关东关西，延续几百年的堂本组的大少爷，而不是整天只知道吃喝玩乐，连经营画廊都更像是玩票的二世祖。

其实堂本光一，从没有认识过堂本剛啊。

原来的那些天真的，任性的，可爱的，撒着娇的，像只张牙舞爪却爪子幼嫩对人根本造不成什么伤害的小奶猫一样的堂本剛，只是这人天衣无缝的伪装啊。

哪有什么又甜又软还稍微带着点恶作剧气质的小天使堂本剛呢，只有大傻逼堂本光一是真的吧。

“有人曾问过剛少爷呢，‘为什么您厌了腻了，就可以毫不犹豫地马上把人给丢到一边呢？’您猜剛少爷是怎么回答的？”光一在长濑的酒吧里，有次碰见了一个在那个牛郎店里工作的牛郎，那人认出了光一，醉醺醺地来搭话，自嘲地笑着，似是倾诉似是自语。

“不然干嘛？留着过年？”

光一嘴里念叨着剛的回答，甚至能够想象的到，他脸上诧异的神色，似乎是在奇怪——“你怎么能问出这么愚蠢的问题？”

虽然不至于过河拆桥，卸磨杀驴，但想必剛对于没有用处的人，绝对只是会丢在一边，再也不去管吧。

“你还记得那个‘阿墨’吧？”醉醺醺的牛郎，又吐出了一个名字。

光一当然记得，正是这个牛郎，让光一认清了剛喜欢男人的事实，他怎么可能忘。

“阿墨消失了，我找了他一个月，他才给我回了一封邮件，‘我在四国，托少爷的福，已经安顿，平安勿念。’所以啊，堂本剛用完的人，就只有被远远地打发走，这么一个下场了。真是，冷酷无情呢……”

当时光一暗自嗤笑，阿墨是个牛郎，当然会被打发走。

可到头来，他堂本光一其实跟牛郎也半斤八两。

剛也是利用花衬衫的恨，抛出堂本光一这个诱饵，钓鱼上钩，一网打尽之后，就将那饵料给扔了，毫不拖泥带水地。

要不然，怎么他都开始复健，在医院住了两个多月之后，剛就跟忘了他这个人一样，甚至都不屑于出现了。

光一原来的手机被人给送回来了，那是在他手指刚刚可以活动，入院将近一个月的时候。

那时候光一心里还存着侥幸，还趁护士不注意，偷偷藏起手机，费了很大的劲儿，只为了将剛的号码给存进去。

后来被发现了，手机没收，还挨了医生的一顿骂。

可是存了号码又怎样呢，旧电话一声都没响过，新电话他偷偷发过去的消息也石沉大海。秃子来过一回，只是告诉他好好养身体，一切等康复了再说，却只字不提堂本剛。

光一也觉得自己现在矫情得跟个怨妇一样，十足的没出息。

可这喜欢是真心的吧，没有消息就会焦虑，见不到了就会思念，对方的一个眼神一个动作，都恨不得翻来覆去在心里想个百十来遍，解读出了无数的意思，就怕万一自己漏掉了什么惹得剛生气了。

虽然剛连真正的喜欢，都没对光一说过。

可我还是一头栽进去了。

大概你对我的喜欢，和喜欢一只猫，喜欢一件漂亮衣服，喜欢一副画是一样的喜欢，亲近完了就可以离开，穿腻了就可以扔掉，欣赏够了就可以卖个好价。

而我对你的喜欢，可能更像阳光之于向日葵，牧鹿之于奔跑，空气之于呼吸，虽然不是此生中唯一的需要，但缺了就会死掉。

但随着时间的推移，剛却始终不见踪影，更是连话都没传过来半句，光一开始觉得，自己心中的那些喜欢，正如被放进暗室里的花朵一样，在慢慢地枯萎，死去。

因为剛的行为正印证了光一的推测，自己只不过是个被利用的工具罢了，将他送到医院治疗，大概是剛少爷最后的仁慈。

等光一骨折的地方初步长好的时候，医生宣布他可以出院了。

“一开始会很疼，但脱臼的这边你可以先开始复健了，要怎么做都在这本小册子里，要坚持哦！加油！”送光一出门的年轻护士，将小册子塞进他手里之后，就握拳对他比了个姿势，站在门口鞠一躬，就转身回了大楼。

而来接光一的，还是秃子。

光一沉默地坐上副驾驶，车越开，他就越觉得路线熟悉，直到车子停在了剛那栋小别墅的门口。

“下车吧。”秃子拉起了手刹。

光一没动，还问出了声。

“你这是什么意思？”

“什么什么意思？”

“我以为，遭了这么大的罪，足够我将功抵过了。”

“谁告诉你的？”秃子扬起了一根眉毛。

“你到底什么意思？”秃子的潜台词光一听懂了，他也因此皱起眉头，将刚才的问题，又重新问了一遍。

“我的意思就是，从此以后，你还得住这儿，是大少爷的意思，你要有什么不满，就找他说去，我绝不拦着。现在，赶紧滚，老子忙着呢，没工夫跟你在这磨叽。”

秃子这回好好回答了光一，还不客气地将人给轰下了车。

光一就这么被秃子给扔在了剛的家门口，再一次地。

秃子的破车绝尘而去，而别墅里的人大概是听到了动静，从大门里走出来了个新的管家，将光一那个一并被秃子给丢下的箱子提起来拎走了，恭敬地推开门，等着光一走进去。

光一叹了口气，拾阶而上。

阔别三个月，别墅的一楼并没有什么变化。

变化巨大的是二楼。

光一住的还是原来的房间，但房间明显重新装修过，光一房间这一侧的墙壁都打通了，重新安上了门，将这一侧的客卧连在了一起，而除了光一的房门，其他的客房门则封了起来，重新贴了墙纸。

可以说现在光一住的这个套间，除了不能做饭，跟他原来住的公寓也没多大差别。

面积稍微小了一点，但光一也没法提别的要求，因为他的几乎所有私人物品，全都被打包好搬进了这个新收拾好的套房里。

没人问过他的意见。

手机在裤子里震动，光一掏出来一看，是秃子给他发的消息。

“光一啊，忘了告诉你，你那边的公寓我已经帮你退租了，我保证搬家公司没落下一样东西！搬家费就不找你要了，不用客气啊哈哈哈！”

光一气得差点把手机摔了。

你他妈现在才想起来说！

生气又没有别的办法，毕竟他现在除了这个别墅，也没有其他的住处了。

因为恋人间的那点背叛赌气去住宾馆？别逗了！先不说“恋人”只是光一一厢情愿的想法，就单单得罪组长唯一的儿子这一点，光一都不会去做。

他又不傻。

三个月的时间够他想明白的了，就当是失恋一场，日子还得照过，工作还得照做，生活还得继续，只不过是不再喜欢堂本剛了而已。

嗯，也没想象中的那么难受。

光一相信，自己可以适应的。

正好剛不在家，他也能借着收拾东西，将自己的心态彻底调整好。

但光一很快就从房间里出来了，管家和女佣都换成了新的，他也需要继续履行保镖的职责，将房子彻底检查一遍。

不论剛到底是怎么想的，他的本职工作，他有义务做好。

晚上，光一简单吃了点东西，就继续慢慢地收拾房间，他拒绝了女佣的帮助，还关上了房门。

别墅里没什么问题，光一又把自己住的这个套间里里外外都检查了一遍。

就当是他小人之心吧，如果剛让他彻底搬过来的目的，是为了监视呢？那借着装修安装窃听器和针孔摄像头之类的，不是完全合情合理么。

因为剛也并不能保证，光一被吊在那里，到底是不是苦肉计。

毕竟对于间谍来说，让敌人最能放下戒心的做法，就是受到来自于己方的严重伤害。

即使光一之前与花衬衫是不死不休的仇人，那也完全可能被金钱收买，转而为花衬衫背后的主子卖命。

别提什么黑帮道义，现代社会，利益才是永恒的。更何况，财帛动人心是亘古不变的真理，如果没有心动，那完全有可能是财帛还不够打动人心，而不是被收买者有着更崇高的坚持。

在这个小人当道的社会，能做到这一点的，都不能被称之为君子，那都是圣贤了。

光一没在套间里找到什么可疑的东西，便开始一样一样，慢慢地摆放自己的私人物品。

肩关节要经常活动，但不能过量运动，一个月内也不能负重，光一谨遵医嘱。

快十一点了，光一听见了有人上楼的声音。

不是管家和女佣。

是剛回来了。

光一打开房门，正看见剛伸手攥住了门把，准备推门进入自己的房间。

房门打开的响动，让剛下意识地回头。

走廊里的灯不是很亮，给剛的脸罩上了一层朦胧的暖色，还有一半藏在阴影里。

剛就这么静静地看着光一，两人相对无言。

“剛，我想和你谈谈。”最后，还是光一打破了沉默。

“再说吧，我今天有些累了，想早点休息。”剛的语调很轻柔，听起来确实带着疲惫。

他说完，就根本没管光一是什么意见，打开房门就进了屋，“咔嗒”一声，关上了门。

光一皱起了眉头，却没说什么，也回到了自己的房间。

接下来的几天，两人见面的时候，光一只要一提出想谈谈，剛就找各种理由往后拖延，然后匆匆离开。有时候是回房间，有时候是出门，却再也没有要光一陪着他。

两人似乎变成了连保镖和少爷都不如的关系。

要知道，合格的保镖，是需要几乎二十四小时不离身的。

“你的安全有保障吗？”在确定自己直接问剛绝不想“谈谈”后，光一决定换个迂回的方式。

“你先把伤养好再说吧，秃子派来了个临时工。”剛临出门前被堵在门口，不悦地皱了皱眉，听了光一的问话，有些好笑地上下打量着一个肩膀还包着石膏的光一，那毫不客气的赤裸裸目光，看得他耳朵都快烧起来了。

“再说了，”剛换了种语气，“要论专业程度，那临时工原来好歹还在安保公司待过，你不会忘了，你的本职工作是杀手不是保镖吧？”

光一只觉得自己被剛狠狠地嘲笑了，又说不出反驳的话，就在这种憋屈里，剛转身就走，干脆利落地离开了别墅。

因为剛的这一番话，也让光一安静了好几天。

光一房间的窗户正好对着大门的那一侧，他就每天看着剛和另外一个人高马大的家伙离开又回来。

而他自己呢，没法开车，如果出去散步，就会有一个不知道从哪里冒出来的人，不远不近地跟着他。

这种半软禁似的受监视的日子，让光一的耐心一日少似一日。

“剛，我们必须谈谈。”

剛又一次夜深才回家，光一又一次在走廊里被拒绝后，却没再回房间，而是直接推门进入了剛的主卧，语气里带上了几分强硬。

“我是不是没告诉过你，我的房间，不要随便进来？”剛似乎正准备换衣服，光一的擅自闯入，让他非常不高兴。

“以前可没有这条规矩。”

“现在规矩改了，出去。”

“你要是不跟我谈，我就不出去。”光一说着还关上了房门，以示自己的决心。

“堂本光一，你怎么跟个撒泼耍赖的五岁孩子似的？”剛抱起双臂，冷笑着看向他。

“随便你怎么说，今晚咱们得谈谈。”

“行吧，你想谈什么？”剛看他这副不谈不罢休的架势，露出了十分不耐烦的神色，他后退两步坐在小沙发上，依旧抱着双臂，冲光一扬了扬下巴。

“当时为什么要锁门？”

“组训第六条，内容是什么来着？”剛用指甲敲着桌子，没有回答光一，却问了个不相干的问题。

“上级的决定，下级需无条件服从，不准有任何异议。”

“既然这么清楚，为什么还要问蠢问题呢？要不要回去把组训从头到尾背个一百遍加强记忆，然后把录音都交给我？”剛似笑非笑地看着光一。

上下级。

原来在你心里，我们真正的关系，是这样的啊。

光一只觉得自己从头到脚被浇了一盆冷水，让他前所未有地清醒，却有一种名为被背叛的怒火，悄悄地从心底燃起，且越烧越旺。

仿佛此刻似笑非笑的剛，是个狡猾的猎手，用似是而非的诱惑，哄骗着光一一头栽进了陷阱，然后站在上面对他尽情嘲笑。

光一既恨剛的冷漠无情，又恨自己的天真愚蠢。

明明在这个人吃人的世界已经用冷酷和残忍保护了自己近三十年，为什么还要在心底留有最后的那一点无用的温情，又傻傻地送上去呢？

本以为堂本剛和那些女人是不一样的。

到头来，原来他们并没有什么区别。

甚至比那还要恶劣。

因为她们并没有对光一造成什么实质性的伤害。

“原来是上下级啊，我还以为，咱们是恋人呢。看来是我自作多情了。”光一扯起一边嘴角，自嘲地笑笑，语气里尽是轻蔑。

“不过大少爷，您这么做其实也挺过分的，您又没抓到我背叛组织的证据，做什么就把我给软禁到这儿了？还把房间给重新装修了，真的是非常感谢您。是不是为了找什么不该出现在我身上的东西啊？不好意思，让您失望了，我即便是有，也不可能藏在您这里，对不对？还是您觉得打一巴掌给个甜枣在我身上也挺好用的？让我舒舒服服在这里住着，等事情都调查清楚了之后再把我解决掉？可能这段时间兴致来了，您还会跟我打一炮？不过，剛少爷，您也要清楚，我可不是俱乐部里那些您召之即来挥之即去的牛郎男宠！”

光一不等剛回答，就冷着脸，一句接一句地将自己闷了这么多天的话，全都说了出来，他觉得自己再憋下去就要爆炸了，剛这种漫不经心爱搭不理的态度让他愤怒，越说语速越快，越来越口不择言，看着剛的脸色随他每说一句话就白一分，光一此刻只觉得痛快。

“原来你他妈的就是这么想的，啊？！”剛“呼”一下子站了起来，似乎是被气得狠了，嘴唇哆嗦了好几下，才咬牙切齿地说了一句话，攥得死紧的拳头上，青筋都暴了起来。

光一用沉默回答了他。

“哈！”剛大笑一声，满脸的嘲讽，“我他妈，我他妈的还以为咳咳咳咳——”

剛几乎是在怒吼，话刚起了个头，却被一阵剧烈的咳嗽给打断了，剛咳得跌坐在沙发上，整个人都蜷缩着，呼吸声逐渐变粗变重，听起来像是个破旧的、似乎马上就要垮掉的风箱。

光一被剛这惊天动地的咳嗽给吓住了，手足无措地站在那，半天都没有反应。

他眼睁睁地看着，剛咳着咳着，就咳出了一大口鲜血，抖着手去够圆几上的抽纸，却将圆几整个都带翻了，纸巾盒滚落，剛也因此摔在了地毯上，还在不停地咳嗽，还在咳着血。

圆几倒下，发出了“咚”的一声闷响。

光一浑身一激灵，终于回过了神，他扑上去将剛抱在怀里，跟感觉不到肩膀骨折未愈处的疼痛似的，慌里慌张地抽出纸巾帮剛捂住嘴，纸巾很快就被血给浸透了。

“剛？剛！你别吓我，你别吓我！！！”光一声嘶力竭地、带着破音直着嗓子地大喊，像是荒原中失去了唯一伴侣的孤狼。

“大少爷你——”

管家听见了茶几倒下的声音，上来查看情况，他推门而入后，就骇然看着眼前的景象。

“愣着干什么？！快他妈叫救护车！！！”

光一双眼赤红地看向管家，凶狠的目光下，藏着的是无尽的悔意和惧怕。

——TBC


End file.
